1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to a video game apparatus which displays on a display screen video images of game characters, such as a player object, enemy objects, background objects, etc. while simultaneously outputting a game melody through a speaker or earphone in a manner related to the change of an image, and a memory medium usable on such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the video game apparatuses of this kind, there have been two conventional methods to output game melodies. One method is to output a series of game melodies continuously in a monotonous fashion, without being exactly related to the change of image. In the other method, a game melody having been played so far is halted upon the occurrence of a major event in order to start a new game melody that is quite different from the preceding one but well suited for that event.
In the former method, there is less of a relationship between the game image and the game melody. Such an insufficient relationship lessens the game's feel of realism. In the latter method, when the change of game image is minor in degree, no change in the game music is provided. Only when a major change is caused in the game image, a new game melody different from the preceded one is abruptly outputted without consideration for musical continuity. Thus, a feeling that the music is mismatched with the game image is induced.
In order to eliminate the above drawbacks preparing a great amount of melody data is required. Such data must be properly mixed and outputted as a game melody in a manner so that the user doesn't become tired of the melody. However, the preparation of such a large amount of melody data naturally results in a new problem, i.e., the RAM requires an increased capacity of memory to read in data when outputting a game melody.